


A coeurs fondus

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Series: 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝔻𝕒𝕪 𝕕𝕦 ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕗 ℕ𝕠ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖 • 𝟚𝟘𝟙𝟡 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Français | French, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sonnets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: Un sonnet RoyEd. Première et dernière aventure dans le fandom. Participation au White Day 2019 du Collectif NoName.





	A coeurs fondus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariane_Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_Watson/gifts).



> Pour toi Ariane, mon premier et dernier RoyEd.

Si petit, dans sa cage, il crie toute sa rage.  
Il était alchimiste au compte de l'état  
Izumi Curtis fut maître d'apprentissage  
Il ne voulait pas travailler pour les soldats.

Son supérieur était le colonel Roy  
Uniformes, costumes trois-pièces, gants blancs  
L'homme était classieux qui jouait les playboys  
Manipulateur si absolument charmant.

Leurs rencontres firent bien quelques étincelles  
Mais Mustang avait fait d'Elric son protégé  
Entre eux, ce n'était pas que pour la bagatelle  
Parce qu'Edward avait tout son être embrasé.

Sous les piques, les ordres, les commandements,  
Les aboiements, il y avait les mots d'un amant.


End file.
